A love reawakend
by missyumi15
Summary: Sasuke remembers a promised made long ago but the fact that she cant remember leaves him in a lonely place *Warning a lot of OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M SOOOO HAPPY LISA GAVE ME A NEW STORY TO WORK WITH YAYYYYYYYYY**  
><strong>YN: YESSS ITS MY TIME TO SHINE **  
><strong>AN: YOUR SO RIGHT **  
><strong>LN: remember girls im the one show running this show**  
><strong>A&amp;Y: yes L<strong>  
><strong>L&amp;A&amp;Y: ENJOY THE SHOW<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a rainy night in Konoha slowly two 20 years olds made their way to the Hokages under emergency orders just giving to them both.<p>

"Oi teme what you think the old hag wants?" The raven haired man shrugged.

"Dobe if I knew I would tell you don't you think."

The blond just made a face in response. Soon they were walking in to the Hokages home and realizing the commotion was more important than they thought. They were both greeted by their old sensei. "I know it's late but you both should be here. Especially you ...Sasuke, follow me."

The raven gave his old teacher a questioning look but none the less followed. As soon as they walked in to the Hokages office Sasuke looked at the sight in disbelief.

"Holy crap! It can't be" cried the blond who Sasuke forgot was next to him

"Naruto hush you'll wake her" whispered the Hokage

"What happened? Why is she here? Is she ok?"  
>"Come with me and ill fill you both in." Every one followed the women out into the hallway<p>

"As you both know, Katsumi Takeda was killed 5 years ago and Sonoske never remarried…"

Sasuke Stopped listening everyone knew about the great Takeda Family. Sonoske Takeda was the heir to the emperor's throne, his only son. He married the lady Katsumi, who was the 3rd Hokages daughter meaning she was related to the old hag Tsunade, Asuma sensei and the 4th Hokage who was Narutos father. Sonoske and Katsumi had only one child.**(1)**

A daughter.

Yumi.

Who at one point was Sasuke's fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Its part of the way Lisa and i work things in our head we'll go more in to detail on it in the next chapters :) <strong>  
><strong>A&amp;Y&amp;L: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: YAY A NEW CHAPTER FROM LISA :) I LOVED THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE FIRST...OH WAIT I DIDINT GET ANYYYYY :( LETS HOPE THIS CHAPTER GETS SOME... NOW HAVE FUN READING**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>Sasuke Stopped listening everyone knew about the great Takeda Family. Sonoske Takeda was the heir to the emperor's throne, his only son. He married the lady Katsumi, who was the 3rd Hokages daughter meaning she was related to the old hag Tsunade, Asuma sensei and the 4th Hokage who was Narutos father. Sonoske and Katsumi had only one child.

A daughter.

Yumi.

Who at one point was Sasuke's fiancé.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?"<br>"Sasuke?"  
>"Sasuke are you listing to a word I'm saying?"<p>

Sasuke looked at the old women questioningly "No, Sorry." How could you pay attention?

"Sasuke, Naruto. Sonoske is dead and Yumi is in danger… Now I know that you both have personal feelings in this situation and I wouldn't mind if you both said no but she needs to be protected and having you both protecting her would be ideal but if you don't want to…"

"I'll do it." Said Sasuke, how could he not he thought back 6 years to the last time he saw her

Flashback:  
>"Sasuke! Let's play" the 4 years old Princess Yumi Takeda pull the arm of the teenage boy.<br>"Yumi, he just got here let him relax first then you can play, alright?"

Following the Princess was her mother Katsumi Senju Sarutobi Takeda one of the 4 hidden leaf siblings and her husband the crowned Prince Sonoske Takeda the couple looked at you and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke"

"You're Majesties "  
>"We hope your trip was pleasant, we have your room set up if you would like to rest?"<p>

Sasuke heard a little whimper from the princess.

"Yes it was and no I feel fine" you looked at the Yumi

"What would you like to play sweet heart" She smiled at him

"TAG!"

End Flashback:

People believed that the royal couple would have more children so they had engaged the young Princess to Sasuke; the Uchiha clan was only second to the Hokages family followed by the Huyga and so on and so forth. So Konoha's counsel and the royal counsel arrange the marriage. Part of the arrangement was that he had to visit her every now and then. Soon after the last time Sasuke had visited her, the royal family was attacked and the lady Katsumi was killed. To protect the princess her memories were washed away and the engagement was called off but never did he forget the small child that had been a light in the darkest time of his life.

"Well the prime minister has arranged to send some of her things and she will stay with you Naruto since you are the closest family she has and she feels comfortable with you, it will be easier for you to watch her. I will warn you both she's a weak girl there are time when she get the fevers and she isn't really allowed to go outside if not at all. Those are the rules for her given by her counsel and they need to be respected is that understood?

"Yes!" They both answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END :) ok so i decided to to make a separate chapter explaining the family's and everything. So how about those reviews :) lol**


End file.
